Unknown
by Davylover137
Summary: A girl, raised by lions, is going to have the best trip that ever happened to her, or is it?
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

Chapter 1: Raised By Great Warriors

My red, waist-long hair blew into my face as I looked at my family, resting on the savanna plains. They looked so peaceful and majestic, as I always pictured them, when they slept. I walked up to my cousins and asked in the language I've known forever, "May I lay with you?" My cousins looked up and roared softly in reply. I crawled toward them and laid my head against Goldenpelt's soft fur. She turned her head around and chuckled her special laugh. Prickclaw looked at us as we were laughing. He roared, not softly this time but loudly. I ran to him and covered his mouth before he could roar any louder. _Oh, great _I thought, but it was too late. Everyone woke up. My lion-mother ran toward me, ears flat down in disappointment. I put my head low and cocked it cutely in an attempt to make her feel guilty. It didn't work, again. She held me down with her huge paw and glared at me with yellow eyes to scold me. I looked back at her with eyes that were trying to be sweet, but ended up in being a mad glare. She didn't like this at all so she tossed her head back and called the leader. Everyone, my cousins, the elders, the warriors, the medicine lion, all stood strait up in attendance as we heard his loud footsteps. He came toward my mother, his mate, to ask her what the problem was. She didn't even have to nod her head toward me, everyone knew I was the trouble-maker. The leader, Stormstar, looked down and growled a growl I knew better than anyone, "Not again." I tried as hard as I could to look fearless and started, "Stormstar, I just wanted to-" I got cut off by his deep roar. "You always 'just wanted to do something', and I've had enough, your going to pay this time...." he flicked his tail with annoyance and glared at me, the same way lion-mother did. "Father." I said pleadingly, "Please, I try so hard, you know I try so so hard to fit in, it just doesn't work does it?". Lion-mother and lion-father looked at each other. Lion-mother let me go and they went to their den. I sat up as lion-father said, before he vanished into the den, "Everyone, just get ready for the day, it's dawn."

I walked to my personal den to get ready for my jobs that morning, skinning knife, bow and arrow, and zebra gloves, since that was the only thing I could make clothing out of, animals. My best lion-friend, Redtail, walked toward my den as I got my things ready. "First things first." she whispered to me. "What's that?" I replied. "I, don't want to mention it but, your punishment." she answered with sympathy. "Oh gee, thanks. That made my day, Redtail." I said sarcastically. "Sorry." she said as we walked out of the den. "Man," I said. "What?" Goldenpelt asked, butting into our conversation. I smirked as I said to her, "Your face." Goldenpelt glared at me with her deep brown, almost black, eyes as she hit my head softly with her paw. "You know what, your evil!" she said playfully. "Anyways!" said Redtail, trying to get us on track. I looked at her and said, "Oh, right. I was going to say, I want to be a warrior." Goldenpelt and Redtail jumped back in surprise. " A-a-a-a, WARRIOR?" they asked at the same time. "Jinx! You owe me a zebra!" said Goldenpelt. Redtail didn't even look at Goldenpelt as she said, "Never mind you! Anyways, a warrior? Really?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Sure, why not?" Redtail looked around the camp for an answer but, her eyes stopped when she saw my lion-father. "Uh-oh." I looked at her and asked, "What?" She stared blankly at my lion-father as she said, "Leader-alert." Goldenpelt went behind me and pushed me forward as she said, "Good luck, you'll need it." I ignored her as I waited for something really bad to happen to me, this was the twenty-third time for pete's sake! "Flamekit." my lion-father said. "Yes?" I asked as I looked at my feet. "You have made me mad for the last time, so," he stopped there. "Look at me." he ordered. I looked up at his serious face. "So I decided to make you an apprentice." I took a step back and stared at him in disbelief as I stammered, "M-m-me? A-a-a-apprentice? Shut up!" Stormstar cocked his head at me and asked, "What's 'shut up'?" I looked away and said, "I mean thank you, lion-father!" I ran toward my cousin and my friend. "What happened?" Goldenpelt asked. "The best thing in my life..." I trailed off happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Huge Change In My Life

"What?! No way!" Redtail exclaimed. "Yeah, I know right?" I beamed. I looked around the camp just dreaming that I was going to be a warrior out patrolling, hunting for the camp, when I saw Goldenpelt running toward Prickclaw. "Here comes the paparazzi." Redtail whispered to me. "Hi, guys what are you up-" I got cut of by the racket they made. "Warrior, really? Cool who's your mentor?" they said at the same time. "Jinx! You owe me a zebra!" said Goldenpelt. She jumped around chanting, "I get two ze-bras! I get two ze-bras!" We glared at her. "Will you please?!" I shouted. Prickclaw looked at me and asked, "So, who IS your mentor?" I looked up to the sky and said, "You know, I don't know." I jumped when I heard Stormstar roar to gather a meeting. We all looked at each other, smiled, and ran to the gathering. When everyone was there, the leader started, "Everyone knows that I haven't been a mentor for some time now, right?" We all nodded our heads in agreement, as he continued, "Today, there will be a new apprentice, whom I will mentor." All the kits trembled with excitement. "That cat will be, Flamekit!" he finished. Everyone cheered and whooped for me, I felt really appreciated, but it didn't last long. "That's not fair, for you to mentor your own kit!" shouted Darkkit. "It is too fair," argued my lion-father, "Firestar did it." Everyone bowed their heads at that name. When we looked back up at our leader, he said, "So, one of the greatest leaders of all time did it, didn't he?" Darkkit had to nod his head, he couldn't just argue with the past. "Everyone," my lion-father said, "This is a new day, and we should be thankful for it. Start hunting please, lionesses." I watched the lionesses run out of the camp to hunt. _Wow,_ I thought, _That could be me_. My lion-father sat by me and put his tail around me and asked, "Ready?" I said to him, "Hell, yeah." He cocked his head again and asked, "What's hell?" I widened my eyes, looked away and said, "I-I-I mean, yeah, let's go!"

I trained with him for months and months soon, that turned into a year, and a year turned into a couple years, when I was tired of training I'd been trained for nine years! _This is crazy_, I thought, _I'm twenty!_ I'd been keeping track of my age. Over those years I got tired of everything. I had my warrior name on the fifth month for crying out loud! Also, I got tired of seeing only lions in my life, I wanted adventure. I also wanted to be loved, I knew I couldn't mate with lions, that would be stupid! When I told my lion-mother this, she said, "But, you are loved, by your cousins, me your father-" I cut her off there, "Your NOT my real mother, and he's NOT my real father! How did I even get into this mess?" but before she could answer, I ran off, crying tears of pain. _I have to leave,_ I thought. _I can't stay here forever, tell the leader_. "Ok." I said to myself. In the morning, I ran to the leader's den, ( I wouldn't call him my 'lion-father' anymore.) and told Sandfur, (not lion-mother anymore) the news I had. She cried and begged me to stay there. "No." I said simply and walked outside, with Sandfur walking around me, trying to convince me to stay. "Flamehead," she started. "What Sandfur what?!" I said crossly. She pulled an excuse out of her head, "You are my only kit, please stay, your going to be the leader! It's in your blood!" I glared at her and yelled, "No, it is NOT in my blood! You hear me, kitten?! I am NOT a LION! Get it through that small brain of yours!" She roared as loud as she could in my face, but I didn't flinch, I knew she wouldn't hurt me. Stormstar came out and saw us yelling at each other. He went between us and asked to me, "What's going on here?" Before I could tell him, Sandfur did. "What?!"he roared in my face. "Yes, it's true." I said calmly. I turned around to walk away, "Good rid-ooh!" Stormstar jumped on my back and cried, "You can't leave, your the only one that will be the leader when I'm gone, you can't leave!" I had heard enough, so I said, "Oh,yes I can!" I kicked him in the stomach with my foot. This pissed him off, so he turned me around and ran his claws through my arm. I smiled, shook my head and said sarcastically, "This is gonna be fun." I leaped toward him, but he was too quick. He dodged and I hit my head on a boulder. I shook my head and got back into action. We were aiming toward each other's necks, as everyone came to watch. Blood flew everywhere, mostly mine, but I still fought. I finally bit his neck as hard as I could, and tossed my head back, to rip his skin. I then let go and backed up, still ready to fight. Red liquid streamed down his neck, but only slowly. Sandfur hated to see her mate in pain and lunged toward me, with anger. It looked like I didn't see her coming, but I did. I moved aside and she slammed into a boulder. I quickly jumped on her, bit her shoulder and twisted my head back and forth. I heard the tearing and shredding of skin and fur as she tried to get me off. She suddenly got smart and turned and laid on her back, now I was the one being beaten. I wouldn't let that happen, so I did something no warrior should ever do. I waited for her to turn around and I jumped backwards. "Come and get me little kitten!" I yelled. She ran toward me and tried to bite my face, but I had a hold of her tail and put it in front of my face, so she bit her own tail! She ran around in circles and I laughed and started to walk away. Everyone got enraged, so they all tackled me and left me with a coating of blood as I ran away, not laughing this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My Adventure to California

I ran toward the west of Africa, the continent I was on, hoping to find someone to help me stop my bleeding. I got to the ocean, and I saw a boat. I saw people boarding the boat, and I screamed, "Hey! Help me please! I'm going to die, help me!" A little girl looked at me and yelled, "Monster!" I widened my eyes in surprise as shook my head and said, "No, I'm not a monster, I'm just covered in blood, MY own blood!" but, my voice was lost in the screams of frightened people. "Oh, forget it." I muttered to myself. I disguised myself with red clothing and secretly went on the boat and climbed up the ropes and went into the crow's nest. I sat down on the ground and felt more cloth. "Good." I said, "I'll need this for stopping the blood. I wrapped all the cloth around my body and pressed against the side of the wood, for pressure. I stayed like that for about three hours. The bleeding was getting slower, which was a good thing, but I thought I lost too much blood. "Oh-no!" I yelped. Everyone on board looked up, saw me, and told me to get down so they could help me. I was grateful, so I climbed down, but when I got there, they tied my hands and feet, put me on a rowboat, and threw the rowboat, (with me in it) overboard in the ocean. I was very flexible, (lucky me) so bent my legs to my head and I used my teeth to cut my self free. The bad news was, I couldn't get my hands because, they were tied behind my back. I knew I was stuck, so I stopped struggling. They people on the ship just laughed at my attempts to free myself. I just sat in that boat, wondering where I was going.

A couple days later, I could see land. I jumped out of the boat and swam toward the shore, which stung like heck because of my cuts. When I got there, I just lay still, until I lifted my head to look around. It looked red everywhere, red rocks, red dirt. "Arizona?" I questioned myself. I sat up to clear my thoughts but, just then, out of the blue, came a flash that blinded my eyes. "Wha-?" I blinked rapidly to regain my vision. "Yes," I heard a man's voice, "You are in Arizona. And what's with your clothing?" When I looked at the man, I saw that he had a blue shirt with flowers on it, like it was from Hawaii, and some old,brown pants with holes in it. I stood up and asked to this strange man, "Um, how did you get here? And my clothing has blood on it." He nodded his head toward a jeep and simply said, "In that. I have not a word for your clothing now." I narrowed my eyes to signify I was in deep thought. I smiled cutely and asked, "Where are the keys for it?" He shook his head and said, "They're in the jeep. Why would you...." I cut him off by the noise of the engine. I pushed as hard as I could on the gas and zoomed off. I saw he started running toward the jeep, yelling, most likely cursing, at me, but he still couldn't catch up. I zoomed onto a dirt road, then about an hour later onto a real black street. "Oh wow!" I said, looking around at the shops, not knowing that I was breaking so many laws at that point, speeding, running through red lights, you name it. I heard something ringing in the car and tilted my head toward the noise. I saw some flashing lights from the little device that was ringing. I flipped it open and saw buttons to push. "Mm." I said curiously. I pushed my foot against the brake and the jeep skidded to a stop. I opened the door, walked out calmly and went on my way. I pushed a green button on the small device and I heard a voice say, "Hello? Is this Berny?" I looked at it with surprise and yelped, "It talks!" I through the device to the ground, watching it shatter into a million pieces. I looked around and decided to walk to the west, the same direction I've been going in my travels. After a while, I heard some sirens but, I decided it had nothing to do with me. I continued on my way as out of nowhere, I was tackled! "Your under arrest!" said the man, who was on top of me. Everything moved so fast, that I didn't have time to think other than, _Protect yourself_. So that I did, very quickly, I kicked the man below the belt, (I didn't know it would have so much of an effect on him) and he rolled off me, screaming in pain. I saw how well this worked and did it on all the men. Once I was out of that mess, I ran to the west as fast as I could, hoping no one saw what I did.

I looked down at my clothes. They looked like they were dyed, very badly, with red ink. "No wonder all those people stared at me. I look like a freak." I covered my mouth after I said the word, 'freak'. I looked down at the ground and asked myself, "What's with my language? I don't even know what I'm saying, it's like, I've known these words forever, but I never learned them!" I closed my eyes and covered my face. I walked on silently and aimlessly. I felt sand beneath my bare feet. My eyes widened and I shook my head and looked to the ground, sand. "Oh-no, not salty sea spray again." I muttered. I crouched down and crawled along the sand. I got very bored, so I started digging a huge hole, AWAY from the ocean tides. I laid down, exhausted by the long trip and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Living With Monkees (LITERALLY!)

I turned and twisted in my sleep and I woke up by the sound of footsteps, coming toward me, to my knowledge. I sat up and saw a man walking toward me. I felt the need to protect myself, so, I jumped up as quick as I could. This startled the man, but before I could say anything else I fell down! I didn't know that I was so exhausted from my walking and traveling, that I pushed myself too hard to even get up. I still had my eyes open, so I knew what was happening. I heard the man run toward me and I got my fists ready. When he leaned over and looked at me I tried to punch him but, I was too slow and he moved out of harm's way. He looked at me again. I just decided to give up, I put my arms down and stared back at him. He had strait, brown, almost neck-high hair, brown eyes, and a nice-looking face. "Are you ok?" I looked at him blankly. He shook his head slowly as he said, "No response?" I tried to sit up and tell him I was ok, but I really wasn't, so my head dropped into the sand and I closed my tired eyes. After about a minute, I felt my body being shaken, so I figured it was him. Then, my shaking stopped and I heard him digging in the sand. All of a sudden, I felt my body being picked up off the ground. I wanted to yell, 'Let me go, get off me!', but I couldn't, I just blacked out.

When I came to, I was in a house, on a bed. "Oh look, she's waking up!" said a familiar voice. "I think we can see that, Micky." said a man's voice with a Texas accent. "So that's his name, Micky." I mumbled. I heard someone sit on the bed I was in. "What did you say?" asked a man, with an English accent. "Get off the bed." I said, defending myself. I heard English boy get off the bed quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I made a mad face and said, "I come from a pack of lions, what the hell I got to be afraid of?" I realized what I had said and started crying. "Aw, look what you did Davy, you made her cry." said an American, man voice. I stopped crying because, I figured out I was surrounded by boys. I jumped on top of the bed, fully alert. I looked two of them with glaring eyes and hissed, "You'd better stay away or I'm gonna beat the living guts out of you!" I didn't want to say anything I didn't understand, so I said 'living guts'. They backed up, away from me and I got a good look at them. I had my back to one of them and my side to the other, so I started with the side I was facing. I pointed at a tall man with a green hat on and commanded, "Say something." He stared at me, fearfully, and said, "I am Michel Nezmith, or Mike." I nodded my head at him, "Thank you for the information." I went to the man I saw earlier, who was standing next to Michel. "You?" I asked raising my eyebrows at him. "Uh, I'm Micky Dolenz." I smiled as I said, "Oh yes, someone said your name a little while ago." "I did." I faced the man who said that, he had brownish-blondish colored hair and he was the same hight as Micky, but they were not as tall as Michel. "And you are?" I asked him. "I'm Peter Tork." he answered, leaning on the bed toward me and sticking out his hand for a shake. I arched my back and hissed at it, like an angry lion. He pulled his hand away and I stopped hissing. I started to look down at the bed and I said, "Wait, wasn't there an English boy?" "Yes." I heard the English accent. I looked up at him. My eyes widened as we gazed at each other. He had black hair, which was the same length as Micky's, and deep brown eyes, and a REALLY good-looking face. You could totally see the sparkles in his eyes as he stared at me. I crouched down on the bed and put my head between my legs, so I would stop looking into his beautiful eyes. "Oh, I forgot." I said to myself. I raised my head and looked back at the English boy, who was now leaning on the bed, very close to me. I didn't like this at all, so I hissed at him to stay back. I cocked my head in surprise as he didn't back up. I guess he liked my head cocking, so he slid off the bed, onto the floor, sighing deeply. I peered over the side of the bed and asked, "Uh, your name please?" He laid flat on the floor and said to me, "My name's David Jones and..." his voice got lower, so I didn't hear him. I didn't really bother with it either, unlike the guys, who were now crowded around David. "What were you going to say?" they asked at the same time. "Jinx, you owe me a coke!" said Peter. "Um," I said. I started again when they looked at me, "Don't you mean zebra?" They looked at each other and laughed at what I said. This made me very annoyed. Davy looked at me and saw my annoyed face, so he stood up and scooted close to me. I said as I pushed him a little farther away from me, "Don't think I didn't see you." Davy looked down at the ground and said, "Sorry." He turned to me, "Please, um, don't get mad at them, they just don't get it. I know that you lived with lions most your life and the lion probably said that right?" I didn't reply, I just stared at them laughing and a tear started flowing down my cheek. Davy looked down at me and asked, "Hey, are you ok?" I turned away and said, "I'm fine, I just..." Davy stroked my back saying, "Don't cry. Just, please, don't cry." I knew he was stroking my back, it felt good, but I thought I had to show my tough side to I moved to the other side of the bed, away from everyone.


End file.
